omearapediafandomcom-20200213-history
B-001 - Bonus Show Episode 1: The Bonus Show is Here!
Opening Vignette Charly Stuangstabilac sings a song to open the Bonus Shows, then introduces the gang and today's subjects, using his serious-yet-smiling voice. Opening Audio Audio clip: Montage of people asking for MORE. Opening music: Black Gold - "Detroit" Summary It's Bonus Show #1 and Mike has nothing planned. No really, he's serious as a heart attack. The plan is to take each Bonus Show as it comes, sometimes there will be news, sometimes there will be an audio vault, but mostly they will use it to talk in more depth about topics that they are not able to plumb during the week - using language they normally can't use. Robb has a dirty pot and tries to clean it by wiggling the volume control knob its full range. Oscar recounts how he had to administer a drug test. We learn that Oscar is now VP of Marketing at Earthwalk, a fact which clearly impresses Mike as it also annoys him - no wonder he only gives 20% to the podcast. Oscar describes the drug testing process. Drug stories commence - DJs doing blow in radio stations, and in hotel rooms across the street from radio stations (with the station call letters spelled out in powder on the hotel wall mirror); tales of SNL drug parties back in the day; cocaine-sex fetishes; cocaine parties. Oscar tells the story of driving a major alt-rocker around to search for coke - and when none was to be found, the rocker teaching him how to game the hotel mini-bar. Next, they talk about the disgusting condition of hotel rooms and the absurd prices of mini-bar items. Also, hotel maid fantasies. And some creative sexual harrasment by fans at a ball game. The conversation then veers into the arena of cartoon porn. We learn that Mike and Buzz both like animated porn (NOT anime), and Robb and Oscar are aghast. While Mike and Buzz try to explain and defend themselves, Marc and Oscar both try searching for examples online - which only confuses matter more, especially when Mike's proclivity for futuristic drawings is exposed. Robb wonders if this is an old guy thing; to which Buzz responds, "Fuck you, Robb." Oscar finds an image of Jessica Rabbit as a transexual - Jessica Rabbit is close to what Mike and Buzz are talking about. Robb doesn't understand why you would want a cartoon instead of the real thing. Buzz describes it as art - "real bordering on fantasy." Robb starts singing from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and Mike says you can't have an adult conversation with Robb and his cartoon world - but wouldn't Mike like to spend time iin that cartoon world? Robb apologizes for preferring real naked women. Marc and Oscar are continuing to search and now are afeard of computer viruses. Oscar calls them filfthy animals. Next, they discuss the recent controversy about the missed call in the baseball game that cost Armando Galarraga a perfect game. They take sides regarding whether or not baseball should utilize instant replay. Bonus Audio Finally, they discuss Gary Coleman's ex-wife, Shannon Price, and analyze her lack of sensitivity to his death. They wonder how and why she had legal right to make any medical decisions. Everyone discusses how long they'd like to remain plugged in. Mike wants his body to be preserved in ice, placed on an Irish pub bar, and the ice from the casket used for the drinks. While in a coma, Mike wants daily sponge baths. Oscar recaps the sad circumstances of Gary Coleman's life, and they listen to Todd Bridges threaten to release some incriminating evidence against Gary's parents, if they attempt to interfere. Todd is very morose. The anti-homosexual campaign in Uganda gets very graphic, with a seminar on deviant sexual practices, such as anal licking and fisting. Category:Episodes